


L'amour d'une mère est sans limites

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: Deathfic, Fanfiction, OS, drame, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Edith est la mère de deux petits : Mathieu et Nicolas. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle porte à ses enfants, Mathieu est malade et elle est consciente que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra pas toujours les protéger du monde cruel qui les entoure. Épuisée par son quotidien de femme seule, cette réalité la frappera plus brutalement que jamais. Mais l'amour d'une mère est sans limites...





	L'amour d'une mère est sans limites

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour mon OS « L'amour d'une mère est sans limites» ! Je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir suivi, je vous invite à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets, et vous dis encore mille mercis, que vous ayez commenté cette OS ou non !

Je vais prendre une pause, j'ai du mal à suivre mon rythme de publication en vacances. On se retrouve à la rentrée, amusez vous bien ! :)

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ L'amour d'une mère est sans limites ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

« Non, non tu n'as pas pu faire ça... c'est impossible... »

Edith prit son visage entre ses mains, faisant les cents pas au milieu du salon. Les larmes aux yeux, elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais ça n'était pas possible. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était désespérée. Face à elle, ses deux fils gardaient la tête baissée, assis dans le vieux canapé usé. L'un légèrement plus grand, âgé de dix ans, blond aux yeux bruns, Nicolas, regardait sa mère en silence d'un air coupable. Mathieu, un peu plus petit âgé de huit ans, châtain aux yeux bleus, pleurait silencieusement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé maman... » murmura Mathieu.

Edith noua ses cheveux blonds en chignon en étouffant un sanglot. Les cernes autours de ses yeux témoignaient de l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait chaque jour pour ses fils. Elle s'agenouilla face au canapé pour serrer son plus jeune fils, son cœur battant la chamade. La voix tremblante elle murmura :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, chéri, ce n'est pas ta faute... »

Non, c'était la sienne, elle le savait. Elle nayvait pas su le surveiller alors qu'il était malade. Nicolas, le ventre noué par la peur et la culpabilité, tortilla ses doigts entre eux avant de dire dans un souffle :

« C'est ma faute... j'aurais dû mieux le surveiller...

-Ne dis pas ça, Nicolas... Ce n'est pas ton job de veiller sur lui, je sais à quel point ça peut être compliqué parfois... »

Mathieu détourna le regard, le coeur serré. Il se sentait tellement coupable de causer toujours tellement de souci à sa mère qu'il aimait tant... tout était de sa faute... si seulement il n'était pas fou ! Edith soupira légèrement et attira Nicolas contre elle, serrant encore ses fils avant de déglutir et de demander à contrecoeur :

« Racontez-moi encore ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Mathieu hocha la tête en soupirant alors que Nicolas commença à relater le drame :

« On était au parc, on n'est pas allés ailleurs ! On a fait comme on t'a dit ! Je suis allé jouer avec Anne et Lucas et je regardais Mathieu de temps en temps...

-Oui et moi je jouais avec Arnaud.

-J'ai tourné les yeux un moment puis j'ai entendu crier et Mathieu avait encore changé de voix ! Elle était super grave ! Et ensuite on a vu Arnaud par terre avec plein de sang !

-Il voulait la balançoire, mais je la voulais aussi... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je me suis énervé d'un coup ! Je ressentais tellement de colère... Et j'ai vu le gros caillou par terre alors j'ai... j'ai... »

Mathieu ne put pas terminer sa phrase et fondit en larme alors qu'Edith le serra un peu plus en sanglotant également. Tout était de sa faute, elle était tellement inconsciente...

Ses fils l'avaient supplié de les laisser sortir seul aujourd'hui : dès qu'ils voulaient jouer dehors, leur mère les accompagnait pour surveiller Mathieu, à cause de ça les autres enfants se moquaient d'eux. Elle avait donc décidé de faire entorse à la règle après que Nicolas lui ait assuré qu'il surveillerait son frère.

Mathieu était malade. Un trouble de l'identité diagnostiqué un peu plus d'un an auparavant : parfois, il changeait de personnalité sans prévenir, il pouvait devenir très violent, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui au parc. Mathieu aurait normalement dû être encadré, suivit par des médecins, mais depuis la mort de son mari deux ans plus tôt, elle enchaînait les petits boulots et était dans l'incapacité d'offrir des soins à son fils.

« Et vous êtes sûr qu'il était mort... ? » demanda-t-elle craintivement.

Mathieu et Nicolas hochèrent la tête silencieusement. Ils étaient rentrés depuis déjà dix minutes, mais Edith avait le sentiment qu'elle écoutait leurs aveux depuis déjà une heure. Elle se sentait tellement stupide et irresponsable... elle aurait dû les surveiller ! Mais elle était tellement épuisée, entre ses gosses, le travail, la maladie de son fils et la mort de son mari dont elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre... Elle avait pensé pouvoir se reposer juste cinq minutes... Et en si peu de temps Mathieu était devenu un meurtrier...

Mathieu lui serait enlevé. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi ? Au moins il recevrait des soins... Mais Nicolas ? Si elle était jugée incapable de surveiller ses fils, lui aussi lui serait arraché. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Et que dirait-elle à cette pauvre mère qui venait de perdre son enfant ? Elle pouvait avoir une idée de la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Maman... je ne voulais pas le tuer... je l'aimais bien... je suis désolé... je vais aller en prison ?

-Non chéri, non... »

En réalité elle n'en savait rien. Elle les serra un peu plus contre elle, souhaitant les rassurer et calmer leurs tremblements : elle trouverait une solution. Mais bien vite elle entendit des cris, des huées, les pas d'une foule en colère se rapprochant. Elle avait presque l'impression que le sol tremblait. En fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un oeil par la fenêtre du salon. Les habitants du village arrivèrent pour encercler sa maison, des armes à feu, des couteaux et des torches enflammées à la main. Les villageois avaient décidé de faire justice par eux-même. Une vraie chasse aux sorcières. Au premier rang se trouvait une femme rousse éplorée, portant dans ses bras le corps inerte d'un petit de sept ans. Elle le serrait contre sa poitrine en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, son regard brulant de tristesse mais également de détresse, tout son être réclamant une vengeance brulante.

« Regardez ! Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait ! Mon bébé est mort ! Ses fils l'ont tué ! »

Edith déglutit : ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se défendre, personne ne viendrait l'aider. Personne ne viendrait l'écouter. Dans son petit village superstitieux et méfiant, elle était très mal vue et même détestée. Une femme seule élevant deux enfants, dont un malade et dangereux... ce n'était pas la première fois que Mathieu causait des ennuis aux autres habitants, mais c'était la première fois qu'il causait un drame si abominable.

« Maman ? Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Nicolas d'une petite voix en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

« Tuons-les ! Il faut les tuer ! Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à mon fils ! Plus jamais ils ne nous prendront nos enfants ! » fulmina un homme, le visage rouge de colère et baignant de larmes.

On voyait que tous ces gens étaient sortis avec hâte de chez eux, certains n'étaient pas habillés décemment, mais seulement d'un peignoir ou en pyjama. Aucun enfant n'était avec eux : ils avaient sans doute souhaité les mettre en sécurité.

Edith sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement à cause de l'angoisse et son cœur palpiter de peur dans sa poitrine en entendant les villageois. Ils voulaient tuer ses enfants. Mathieu, tremblant de peur, jeta un oeil par la fenêtre en demandant innocemment :

« Maman, j'ai peur... peut-être que si je sors et que je m'excuse en leur expliquant...

-Le gamin est là ! A la fenêtre ! »

L'homme tira un coup de feu, visant le petit châtain. La balle vint briser la fenêtre alors que les enfants lâchèrent un cri perçant en se recroquevillant. Edith sursauta et aussitôt, attrapa ses deux enfants pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre et soulever la vieille trappe en bois au milieu du salon pour se précipiter à la cave, la fermant au-dessus de leurs têtes alors que des bruits sourds et violents se firent entendre contre la porte d'entrée.

Il faisait sombre dans la cave alors qu'à tâtons, Edith chercha l'interrupteur. L'ampoule s'alluma avec un grésillement, éclairant faiblement la pièce remplie de vieilles étagères en bois poussiéreuses, remplies elles-mêmes de vieilles boîtes de conserve, alors que les deux garçons sanglotaient en s'accrochant à la vieille robe à fleurs de leur mère. Edith, tremblante, les serra d'un air protecteur, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Ne faites pas de bruit... ne faites pas de bruit...

-Maman, i-ils vont nous tuer... ?

-J'ai rien fait moi ! Tu vas nous protéger, hein ? » questionna Nicolas, la suppliant du regard.

Edith observa le regard plein d'espoir de son fils et fondit en larme, ce qui ne rassura pas Nicolas et Mathieu qui fermèrent les yeux, attendant leur sort en pleurant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, elle était impuissante... ça lui faisait tellement mal au cœur ! Elle aurait voulu que ses fils vivent longtemps, qu'ils aient une belle vie. Mais non, elle leur offrait la mort. Elle était une mère lamentable, mais c'était si dur pour elle depuis la mort de son défunt mari...

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et se posèrent sur le vieux fusil qui avait appartenu à son père. A l'étage, des cris se firent entendre ainsi qu'un grand bruit : la porte venait de céder. Décidé et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Edith se munit du fusille et le chargea de plusieurs balles sous le regard inquiet de ses fils.

« Maman ! ils sont trop nombreux !

-Je sais. »

Elle saisit Mathieu par le bras durement et l'attira contre elle en posant le fusil sur sa tempe. Le petit lâcha une exclamation horrifiée alors que tremblant, Nicolas s'éloigna vivement d'elle. Elle devenait folle, c'était sûr !

« M-maman, tu vas nous tuer ?

-Non, maman ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle nous aime trop ! Elle doit nous protéger ! » s'exclama Nicolas, pâle comme la mort et avec une voix suppliante.

Edith étouffa un sanglot en posant l'arme, attirant ses enfants contre elle pour les serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle était désespérée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle était sur d'une chose : jamais personne ne ferait de mal à ses enfants. Si elle laissait ces fous les approcher, qui sait ce qu'ils leur feraient ? Ils les tortureraient peut-être ! Rien ne pourrait les sauver, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« Oui, je vais vous tuer parce que je vous aime... Vous êtes bons, gentils, aimants, généreux, et malgré tous vos défauts vous êtes et serez toujours parfaits à mes yeux. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaises personnes, que vous n'êtes pas des meurtriers ! Je vous aime, je vous aime tellement... je donnerais ma vie pour vous, mais même ça ne suffirait pas pour vous sauver. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous touchent, qu'ils vous fassent du mal, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Jamais. Je vous ai donné la vie et c'est moi qui vais vous la reprendre. »

A l'étage, la mère éplorée serrait le cadavre de son fils, assise sur le vieux canapé qui n'était pas le sien, pendant que les autres habitants fouillaient la maison.

« Ils sont forcément là !... Attendez, chut, chut... ! ...Taisez-vous... »

Toutes les personnes présentes se turent, faisant silence en écoutant le moindre bruit. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin, cette famille de fou allait payer pour le mal qu'elle causait autour d'elle. Depuis la cave, on put entendre des supplications d'enfants paniqués, des cris stridants et terrifiés, des pleurs erratiques, suivit de plusieurs coups de feu. Immédiatement, ils se précipitèrent en bas, leurs pas faisant trembler le parquet, ayant une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les hommes sont capables du pire. En voyant cette femme désespérée qui avait commis le pire, serrant ses deux enfants morts d'une balle dans le crâne contre elle. Mathieu et Nicolas semblaient paisible, un trou à peine visible au centre de leurs fronts, se tenant la main. Ils semblaient presque endormi.

Aucun des adultes n'éprouva de remord ou de tristesse. Juste du soulagement. Ils partirent en laissant les cadavres à même le sol. Quelqu'un d'autre viendrait s'en occuper. Personne n'accuserait les villageois : la police ne verrait ici qu'une simple femme, seule et folle ayant assassiné de sang froid sa progéniture par désespoir.

Personne n'aurait su dire qui dans toute cette histoire étaient réellement les victimes ou les coupables.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était mon OS, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Merci encore à vous, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-Coeur mécanique : Fanfiction de 10 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme pairing Patron/Prof, déjà terminé. Je posterais le premier chapitre à la rentrée des classes, le samedi.

Résumé :

Le Prof et le Patron ne se supportent pas, et ce depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas un secret pour la famille Sommet, mais malgré ça lorsqu'un incident subviendra, les deux hommes seront forcés à passer du temps ensemble. Au début réticent, le criminel et le savant se rendront compte qu'ils se sont peut-être fait de fausses idées l'un sur l'autre...

-Histoire de famille : Fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme Pairing un Patron/OC1/OC2/OC3. Le premier chapitre sortira quand "Coeur mécanique" sera terminé !

Résumé :

Awa est contrainte de passer sa vie aux côtés du grand Patron avec son enfant, et voit sa vie rythmée par plusieurs bouquets de roses aux pétales de toutes les couleurs. Elle ne s'en plaint pas : elle est folle amoureuse. Mais quand à sa vie de famille viendra se rajouter plusieurs maîtresses et enfants, son quotidien prendra un tournant inattendu.

-Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga- : Il y a tout un projet autour de "Cauchemar d'enfant" qui sera en réalité tout une série de livre. C'est un projet encore naissant, j'en parlerais plus amplement dans quelques mois, ainsi que sur mon mur Wattpad. "Le Baba Yaga" sera une fanfiction, toujours sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, de vingt-cinq chapitres. Attention aux amateurs de Matoine, car ce sera le pairing de cette fanfic ! Comme elle est encore en cours d'écriture, je n'ai pas de chapitre à vous proposer, et elle sortira quand "Histoire de Famille" sera terminée.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dites-moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

Je vais faire une pause histoire de prendre quelques vacances ! Rendez vous à la rentrée ;)

(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

PUBLICITE :

.

*Page Facebook :

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club.

J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

*Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

Fanfiction : Mlle Curly

Wattpad : MlleCurly

AO3 : MlleCurly

.  
.


End file.
